The Horse and the Stag
by Startraveler93
Summary: What if Ginny had her overcome her shyness towards Harry sooner, what if she had become a part of the group a lot sooner, how would the story have changed. This is a story of the adventures of Ginny Weasly, mostly though her point of view.


**Prologue**

 **Author's note: Ok so this is story about Ginny Weasley has she lives her life though the her years at Hogwarts. I will be exploring her point of view, and maybe make her a participant in the adventures of Harry, Ron and Hermione a lot sooner than it was supposed. So Harry and Ginny will likely get to know each other sooner than in the books and movies. Now that I've explained that let's jump right to it shall we.**

…

Ginny woke up in the middle of the night. She couldn't sleep. She kept thinking on how her brothers were going to Hogwarts tomorrow, Percy, Fred, George even Ron was going, it would be his first year. While she would have to stay at home with her parents, while she waited another year for her to enter the school, she was only ten after all.

But Ginny didn't want to wait, she wanted to go to Hogwarts right now, ever since her eldest brother Bill had gone there she had wanted to go. So it hurt to know her brother Ron was going while she would be the last to go.

Not able to sleep anymore she got up of bed and decided to go outside. She silently got down the stairs from the third floor were her room was located, being careful not to make any sound was she was near the rooms of her brothers or parents.

Finally she reached the living room, she opened the door and went straight into the night illuminated by the pale moonlight. She then quickly went to the broom shack were she picked the luck, a trick her brothers Fred and George had had taught her to do. And took one of the brooms, she then ran towards the hill overlooking the house, when she was sure she was far enough not to be seen by anyone in the house she put the broom between her legs, energetically taped her feet on the ground and in less then a second she was flying.

Ginny enjoyed the fresh hair of midnight caressing her face, like if the wind were a gentle lover greeting her for her arrival. The wind pushed her hair and made it fly like leafs on the wind.

She smiled when she though how Fred and George would have a fit if they knew she had used the skill they had tough her to fly at night, and her mother would be even angrier, especially at both of them.

Her parents and brothers were often very protective of her, to the point she wasn't allowed to fly the brooms. But for Ginny flying was has natural to her has breathing, she knew the first time she had climbed secretly unto a broom that she was made for this. The broom felt like an extension of her body, it wasn't the broom who was flying but yes Ginny who was flying.

Has she though she turned the broom upwards towards the sky.

Has she flew high towards the star and moon she could see her house and the countryside stretching below her under the moon.

She was happy, and for a moment waiting another year to go to Hogwarts didn't seem that unbearable anymore.

She often remembered the stories her brothers and parents told her about Hogwarts, it was a magical place, full of ghosts and talking paintings, not to mention the Quidditch games, although Gryffindor hadn't won the Quidditch house cup for seven years, she promised herself to do something about that when she became older.

Plus it was the place where her parents met and started dating, she remembered of hearing somewhere it was also the place where the Potters met and dated. She felt a hint of sadness when thinking about the name Potter, they had stood up to you-know-who, and were murdered by him. Only their baby survived and defeated the dark lord, who disappeared like the coward he was, it was a miracle, there must have been God watching over the boy. She heard he was now living with some muggle relatives, she wondered how he would adjust to living in the wizarding world, surely his muggle guardians had told him all about his parents and his heritage, but even then she was sure it wouldn't be an easy transaction for him. Now that she though about him, this was the year he was going to Hogwarts.

She promised herself to try and meet him when her time to Hogwarts came, and to do what she could to help him adjust, perhaps they could become good friends.


End file.
